


Art: Joss Carter

by mekare



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Women, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Joss knows what she's doing.





	Art: Joss Carter

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this after watching episode 9 of season 3.


End file.
